Grab The Bull By The Horns
by PickleGarden
Summary: Dr Robotnik stages a bullfight. Set in the Sonic Sat Am Storyline.


Riding into Knothole Village on a motor scooter, Rotor gets off it and has an announcement to make. "You guys! You won't believe this!" says Rotor. "Antoine is going to get kicked off the team?" laughs Sonic. "Sonic, please!" Sally intervenes, "What is it you want to tell us, Rotor?" "Discovered a place full of scrap metal!" answers Rotor. "Where did you find it, sugah?" asked Bunnie.

"In a farming town called Tezziah, who wants to come?" Rotor inviting his friends. As he was getting back on his scooter, Sonic stops him "Forget your scooter, Rote! I'll juice us all there! Hang on!" Antoine stands there and tells Sonic, "Hoping you know where this Tezziah place is hog hedge! You won't drag me along..." Sonic grabs Antoine as Sally, Bunnie, and Rotor hold onto one another. "Oops! Too late! You're coming Ant!"

"Tezziah here we come! Let's juice!" Sonic said. Tails sees his friends depart and flies to catch up to them. "Wait for me, Sonic!" Using his speed to lead his friends to the farming town Rotor discovered. When they got to Tezziah, they witness a huge pile of scrap metal and some farm fields. Up ahead there was what looked like to be a ranch with some bulls fenced inside. "So this is the famous Tezziah, hey Rotor!" asked Sonic. "Yes it is." said Rotor. Sally and Bunnie walk around to see the heap of scrap metal. "This is amazing, Rotor. We don't have to sneak into Robotropolis anymore to get stuff for your inventions." said Sally. "I'll say. We can just come here and get things we need from now." agrees Bunnie. Tails at last catches up with his friends. "Hi, guys!"

"TAILS! You're supposed to be in Knothole!" said Rotor. "Couldn't help myself! I just had to come." Tails pleads. "All right. You can stay, but don't get out of our sight!" said Sally. "Right, aunt Sally!" Tails says. "Coming into your own as a man, hey little buddy!" Sonic high fives Tails. "You take after me when I did solo missions at your age!" said Sonic. Rotor notices Antoine is gone. "Has anyone seen Antoine?" "Oh mah stars! Ant is nowhere around here!" Bunnie says worried.

"Wait, I see him! He's walking over to that ranch!" said Sally. "You have to go get him Sonic!" Sonic says, "Oh man!" "Then when you come back, we'll gather some metal!" said Bunnie. Sonic runs up to Antoine, "So, you bailing out on us, hey?" "Soneek! No I wasn't! Really!" "Help us get some metal and stop freaking out!" Sonic orders. "What do you think that is up there!" asked Antoine pointing to the ranch with bulls fenced in. "That's not our problem right now!" Sonic drags Antoine back with him to the scrap heap. As they all got together and gathered scrap metal Sonic says, "I say when we take down ol Buttnik, we dump him here in his trash pile! hahahahahaa! And take Snively with him!"

Sally laughs, "It would be a great penalty for the both of them!"

"You know, Tezziah is the place here on Mobius where they make chili beans for chili dogs!" Sonic informs his friends.

"Really Sonic? I didn't know that!" Tails says.

Bunnie comes with a wheelbarrow and tells everyone, "Whatever we can collect put it in here."

"The more metal can can grab the better!" Rotor says.

In the ranch one of the bulls breaks out of the fence. The bull begins to sniff around where Antoine was walking. The bull causally walks up to Antoine and sniffs his tail.

"Sacrebleu!" Antoine says, then slowly turns around and the bull gruffs at him. Causing Antoine to go into a screaming tizzy. "What in the hoo ha happened!" Bunnie says. "Oh no! It's gotta be Antoine!" said Sally. "Where there's trouble there's Antoine!" said Sonic. The bull had Antoine trapped in his path. "Nicey bull! That's it! Please justing leaving me alone!" cried Antoine. The bull was staring at Antoine almost giving him a death glare. "I didn't do no nothings to you, bull, sir!" Antoine begged for his life.

Bunnie comes in and kicks the bull back into the ranch. Thankfully the bull wasn't hurt. Sonic ran up to Antoine, "What did you do that made that bull mad at you?" "I didn't do nothing to it!" tells Antoine. "Isn't that just like you to ravage everything for us!" Sonic glares at Antoine. "Settle down! Both of you! We'll let Nicole investigate." Sally said. Taking out her Nicole Computer, "Nicole, analyze that bull ranch."

"Analyzing Sally." Nicole confirms.

Sonic, Antoine, Rotor, Tails, and Bunnie all gathered to hear what Nicole had to say. "It appears to be a bull ranch. Owned and operated by The Dark Panthers."

"We're getting somewhere. Nicole, give us some information about these Dark Panthers." Sally said.

Nicole informs them, "The Dark Panthers are a rogue animal group of dark furred panthers who raise and breed the bulls for food and to sell on the black market."

"Do we have some new enemies on our hands?" asked Rotor. "Who would be so cruel to be bunch of bulls, Aunt Sally?" asked Tails in concern.

"I don't know. Anymore than why we know Robotnik wants world domination of our planet, sweetie." Sally said to Tails.

Suddenly, a loud voice in an irate tone screams in the air shouting at the Freedom Fighters.

"HEY! WHO'S OUT THERE!" "WHO DARES TO HARRASS OUR CATTLE!" "YOU'RE MESSING WITH PRIVATE PROPERTY!"

Standing on a porchstep armed with laser guns. Two of the members of the Dark Panthers aim them at Sonic and his friends.

"WOAH! Let's juice on back to Knothole guys!" Sonic yells grabbing the wheelbarrow. Sally, Rotor, Bunnie, Tails, and Antoine all held onto Sonic's back.

"YEAH THAT'S RIGHT!" "YOU BETTER RUN!" "STAY AWAY FROM OUR CATTLE!" "AND OUR TRASH PILE!"

The Dark Panthers talk to each other. "Who were those guys?" "Maybe we don't want to find out."

"Nobody has any idea what we had to go through to get that scrap metal trash on our fields."

"You mean what we went though to steal this stuff from Robotnik."

Running back to Knothole with the scrap metal they've obtained. Everyone was relieved.

"At least we didn't get discovered." Sonic said gasping for breath. "That was such a relief nobody found us there." said Sally. "Hope this doesn't mean we have to go back to Robotropolis to get scrap metal." said Tails. "I didn't know those Dark Panthers were there." said Rotor. "It's not your fault, Rotor." Bunnie said. Antoine was feeling aftershocks over his encounter with the bull he can barely talk.

"We will still get that metal from Tezziah. We'll go at night from now on so nobody sees us." suggested Sally. Sonic looks into the sky, "Just think of how Robotnik will react when he finds lots of his scrap metal went missing!" Antoine runs around, "THE BULL! THE BULL! THE DOOM-ED BULL! SAACREBLEU"! Rotor and Bunnie run after Antoine to try to reassure him.

"Calm down sugah-Ant!" "The bull isn't there anymore!"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

At Robotropolis, Robotnik was investigating who stole his scrap metal. Looking through the surveillance tapes, with Snively by his side as usual. Robotnik sees the Dark Panthers loading his scrap metal onto a truck. "That's who stole our scrap metal! Will those animals ever learn!" A SWATBot approaches Robotnik with a report about the Dark Panthers. "Report about intruders sir!" Robotnik reads the report. "Hmmmm. So these Dark Panthers are a rogue group. Maybe I can negotiate a deal with them! Prepare my hovercraft!"

"Where are we going sir?" Snively asks.

"We're going to Tezziah the farmland! Get inside the hovercraft and set coorindates for Tezziah." Robotnik orders his lackey.

Inside the hovercraft on route to Tezziah, Robotnik lands it and parks in front of the farmhouse where Dark Panthers resided. Walking up to their door. Snively asks Robotnik, "Why we are visiting these panthers, sir?" "Found out they have a bull farm. I want one of those bulls! Got an bigger game in mind that I am very fond of!" said Robotnik. One of the Dark Panthers sees them approach their door, "Oh no! It's Robotnik!" "Let him in!" The Dark Panthers agree to let him in.

"Greetings Dark Panthers! I know what you did to my scrap metal!" Robotnik announces himself.

"Dr. Robotnik. Why are you here?" asked the Dark Panther.

"Just learned that you have a bull farm. I want to strike a deal with you." said Robotnik.

"All right. We'll discuss it over dinner. Come in!" said one of the Dark Panthers.

The Dark Panthers lead Robotnik and Snively to their dining room. They all sat down and one of the Dark Panthers comes with a platter with a top on it.

"What brings you here?" asked a Dark Panther. "You know why I'm here. I want my scrap metal back, and to have one of your bulls!" said Robotnik. The top of the platter was taken off and there was a barbecued gila monster on it. "You must eat this gila monster first!" the Dark Panther tells them both. Snively looks at it with fear in his eyes. "Oh no! EEEEEEKKKK! Do we have to?" he asks. "Yes! You have to! You must! Snively." Robotnik says. The Dark Panthers serve the gila monster to them on their plates. A Dark Panther looks at Snively. "The hell is wrong with you? We aren't you eating?"

Robotnik laughs nervously, "Never mind! Leave this to me! heh heh! I'll get him to eat!"

Taking his fork and poking around the piece of gila monster, Snively hesitiantly tries to eat it, then gives up. "No, no. I can't do this. Too disgusting." Robotnik takes a piece of the gila monster and forces it down Snively's mouth. "Do this! EAT IT! EAT IT! Don't make this harder for me! I need you to cooperate!" "Yes...sir." Snively spits it out on the floor gasping to breathe.

Robotnik becomes engulfed with anger. "Eat it, Snively! Eat it! Eat it!" The Dark Panthers eat the gila monster. Robotnik does the same. Snively pushes his plate away and says, "I'll pass." After the meal Snively didn't eat at all. Then the Dark Panthers ask Robotnik, "If we have give you back your scrap metal, we will give you one of our bulls." "Excellent! That's what we came here for!" Robotnik said. "But first, you gotta do something for us!" the Dark Panther said.

"Name it and you got a deal!" Robotnik said.

The Dark Panthers glare at Snively. "We want to beat up your buddy here in the basement. Since he refused to eat our dinner. Then you will have your scrap metal back and one of our bulls!"

"I'm in!" Robotnik said agreeing to the deal. The Dark Panthers drag Snively to the basement to beat him as Robotnik watched with glee. Back in Robotropolis, Robotnik got back his scrap metal and put the bull in the Roboticizer. "Attention all units. We are going to orchestrate a bullfight. We will lure and hedgehog and his band of fools to come to it!" Robotnik announces. The bull that was now roboticized exited the device. "Oh my yes! This is exactly what I need to destroy the Freedom Fighters! Especially that miserable hedgehog!" Hearing a knock at his door, A SWATBot answers it, and it was the Dark Panthers. "WHAT! You guys again! What do you want now?" yelled Robotnik.

Slowly walking up to Robotnik, The Dark Panthers tell him, "We forgot to say..." "Giving you a little reminder..." "If you were to lose..." "Because that is our bull..." "Yes go ahead! Say it!" dared Robotnik. "We're going to capture you and take back our bull and get him after you!" the Dark Panthers say to Robotnik. "It won't fail! Mark my words!" Robotnik said trying to reason with them. "Okay! You better invite us to your bullfight! Because we'll be watching you!"

The Dark Panther warns him. "Fine! You're invited to my bullfight! All right!" shouted Robotnik at the Dark Panthers. Then they threw Snively at him who was hanging from his ankle from the panther's grip. "BBAAAAHHHH!" Snively landed square on Robotnik's stomach knocking them both into the ground. "Here! Take back your friend!" Robotnik shouting back at the Dark Panthers as they exited his fortress, "If I win consider yourselves roboticized!" Shaking his fist in the air.

Getting up Robotnik says, "Those Dark Panthers are worse than Naugus! Snively, tell all the Roboticized Animals to pass out flyers all over Mobius!" "Working on that, sir!"

Back at Knothole, Sonic has one of the flyers for Robotnik's bullfight in his hand. Sally reads it, "Tonight at the Robotropolis Stadium, Everyone is Invited to The Great Bullfight. Come One Come All!" "If ol Robutthead wants to do a bullfight, if he wants one he's got one! I'll volunteer to take down this bull!" Sonic says jumping at the chance to be the hero. "You'd be great at it, won't you Sonic!" Tails says to his idol. "We will check this out and see what Robotnik's latest plan is." said Sally. Rotor said, "You know we can sneak in through the air ducts." "And we can put a stop to this madness before anyone else gets hurt." suggests Bunnie.

"It's a plan! Let's do it to it!" said Sally. Sonic and Sally did their handshake. Antoine walks around, "Did I just hear all right? Does Robotnik have a bullfight going on?" "Afraid so, Antoine." Sally said. "Should we take him with us?" asked Sonic. "Maybe we ought to." said Bunnie. "Yes to get him over his fear bulls!" Rotor said. "Tails, I'm afraid this isn't safe for you. You need to stay in Knothole." Sally tells him. Tails being disapointed with not going. "Okay. Let me know how it turns out."

Sonic using his speed to get them all to Robotropolis, Sally uses her Nicole computer to puncture a hole into the wall of Robotnik's fortress. A hole that was big enough for all of them to fit and sneak in was made. Sonic and his friends all entered. They see lots of animals lined up to see the bullfight. Sonic runs up to one of them. "Yo, why are you dudes here?" he asked them. A hippo answers, "Good thing you're here, Sonic! We want to see you take down Robotnik's bull!" "Probably end up like that! You'll get what you came here to see! Outta here!" Sonic speeds away and back to Sally, Rotor, Bunnie. Antoine reluctantly follows them.

"Nicole just wielded a hole into Robotnik's wall, it leads to an air duct." Sally announces. "Past cool Sal! You're always steps ahead of the game!" Sonic said. Antoine was having a massive meltdown. "Oooooh. Do we really having to see thees bull? Let's just go back..."

"Get a grip, Ant!" Sonic demanded. "I suggest you calm down before any SWATBots hear you." Rotor tells Antoine. "Aw right, I got this!" Bunnie said grabbing Antoine by the arm. "Y'all startin to tick us off, sugah!"

Stammering Antoine cries and sobs. "I no wanna see this bull! wahhhhhh!" "We're going to see the bull and that it!" Sally silently shouted. Antoine screams really loud. Drawing attention to the Freedom Fighters. A bunch of SWATbots come their way. "FREEZE! PRIORITY ONE!" "See what you did, Ant! See where your cowardice has gotten us!" Rotor said. "Yeah no kidding! Snively's braver than you!" Sally told Antoine. "I cood not helping it! I just hating those bulls! So scary!" Antoine cries. "Next time I say we leave Antoine behind!" said Sonic. "Oh mah stars! What's going to happen to us now?" asked Bunnie.

Soon they find themselves surrounded by SWATBots. A hovercraft lands next to the scene and out comes Robotnik.

"Well, well well! Sonic, Princess Sally and their friends. I was hoping you all would show up!" Robotnik tells them. "What are planing with this bullfight, Robotnik?" Sally spat out. "If I win this bullfight there's going to be a mass Roboticization! If you must know! Why else do you think there's a bunch of animals lined up to see it!" Robotnik says. "Ain't gonna happen so keep dreaming, Robuttnik!" Sonic shouts.

"Sounds like somethin' you would do!" Bunnie said. "Now! Which one of you Freedom Fighters was the one that screamed..." Robotnik glared at them. Calling out from the hovercraft Snively says, "The hedgehog should be the one to face the bull, sir!" "Whoever it was, it's no business of yours!" Rotor told Robotnik.

"NO! It is indeed very much my business! We need the one who's the weakest link, and I think I know who..." Robotnik said. Antoine was cowering behind Sonic and Sally. Until Robotnik spots Antoine and screams out, "YOU! Antoine D'Coolette! You will face my bull!" Robotnik evilly chortled. "SWATBOTS! Take Antoine to the Robotropolis Stadium!"

A SWATBot asks, "What about the rest, sir?" "Put in the audience so they can watch their defeat!" Robotnik said going back inside the hovercraft. Sonic, Sally, Rotor, and Bunnie soon find themselves being lead to the stadium. Antoine was crying and screaming for help as two SWATBots carried him into the stadium.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The Bullfight event was underway. The bull Robotnik had roboticized that he got from the Dark Panthers was in the middle of the stadium. All the animals who lived in Mobius were all in the audience. Waiting for Antoine to enter. Robotnik was seated above the door on a stand. Snively was sitting next to him. Looking around at the audience, Snively sees the Dark Panthers stands from his seat and screeches. "Dammit Snively! Right in my ear! What's the matter with you!" yells Robotnik at his lackey shoving him back in his seat. "It's the Dark Panthers, sir!" warned Snively.

"I see that! No matter! We are going to win! They did put a bounty on my head. But that's not going to happen once they're my mindless slaves!" Robotnik said with hope. Entering the arena, Antoine takes his position. Armed with only a red blanket. Cheers explode in the air. He takes out a rose from his jacket pocket and walks up to where Sonic, Sally, Rotor, and Bunnie were sitting.

Antoine gives the rose to Sally. "To the most beautiful princess in all of Mobius. Accept thees geeft as a token of my love." "Thanks Antoine. That's very sweet. But I'm dating Sonic." Sally said. "Sal, remember what I said about accepting gifts from Antoine..." Sonic told her. The Dark Panthers had Robotnik and Snively dead in their sights, they give them both the cut throat signal. Snively gulped. Robotnik stands from his seat and shouts, "LET THE BULLFIGHT BEGIN!" The bull charges straight at Antoine. "Oh no! Thees ees eet! I'm going to die all young and handsome!"

Bunnie calls out, "Use that blanket, sugah!" Antoine reached for the blanket but it was too late, the bull rammed into him square in his behind. Flying into the air then landing. The bull runs and picks up Antoine with it's metallic teeth. "Throw the blanket over it's head!" suggests Rotor. Antoine tries to throw the blanket at the bull's head and actually succeeds. "Oui! Oui! I dids it! I dids it! Uhhhh, Ole, I think..." The bull brushes the blanket off of it's head.

Sally sees the bull headed towards Antoine again, "Behind you!" Antoine looks around and the bull uses it's head to shove him onto it's back. Sonic says, "Antoine is riding it like a bull! You can do it, Ant! Throw yourself off!" Antoine yammers, "Up bop bop bop bop bop bop bop!" Antoine falls to the ground then finds himself chased by the bull. "SACRE BLEU CHEESE!"

"Great idea I had making Antoine be the one who has to take on the bull." Robotnik complements himself.

Snively agrees, "I'm rather content about it, sir." One of the Dark Panthers places his paw on Snively's lap and said, "You better hope this win becomes a reality!" "Or it's lights out for you both!" said another Panther.

"Try the blanket again." Rotor yells. Antoine was now out of breath from running and is backed into a wall. The bull rams and then slows down once it sees Antoine on the wall. The bull gruffs and says in a robotic voice, "Surrender Now By Order of Robotnik!" Antoine tries to get away but the bull kept blocking his path. "We are all doom-ed! Please just go away bull! Please! I do anything!" Sonic decides it's time to put an end to Robotnik's bullfight. "I'm gonna stop this right now! Sal! Power Ring, please!" Sally hands a Power Ring in the palm of Sonic's hand. "Knock 'em dead Sonic!" Sally said.

The audience cheers as they see Sonic use the Power Ring that enabled him to run faster than ever before. "Prepare to see some major juicin'!" Sonic grabs Antoine. Robotnik was on a verge of a psychotic rage. "HEDGEHOG! HE ALWAYS HAS TO DESTROY EVERYTHING I PLAN!" Snively stands up and says, "Don't think you're going to get away with this, " Robotnik then shoves Snively back into his seat and yells at his nephew. "SIT DOWN!" Sonic uses his super speed to run around the bull until it is confused and then the bull collapses into the floor. "You did it, sugah hog! You did it!" Bunnie cheers!

"Merci! Sonic! Merci!" Antoine thanks him. "Maybe next time you won't be so afraid of bulls, dude!" Sonic tells him. The Dark Panthers make their move on both Robotnik and Snively. "I'll get the red one, you get the green one!" said one of the Panthers. "Do we really need the green one too?" asked another Panther. "He's just as guilty as the red one is, so yes!" The Dark Panthers use knock out gas on Robotnik and Snively just as they were going to get away.

"Sir let's go and..." "For once you're right Sniv..." Sonic takes a bow and all the animals in the audience throw flowers and roses at him. "You've all been a way past cool audience! Good night everybody! I'll be here all week!" Sonic says waving his hands around. Sally runs up to Sonic. "You were wonderful the way you stepped in!" Sonic and Sally kiss. Antoine moans in depression. "Ohh," Rotor says, "That was so great how you made that bull get dizzy!" "You're all a regular hero sugah hog!" Bunnie said.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

At Knothole Sonic tells everybody about the bullfight. "And that's when I stepped in and used my super speed and put an end to Robotnik's plan!"

The Forest animals all cheered for Sonic. Antoine comes up and says, "No! he ees lying! I was really the hero today..." Rotor shows Antoine the way, "No you weren't buddy. Let's go now." "There's always other times. Someday I will win the hand of the Princess." Antoine said. "I'm sure you will." Rotor said. Sally gets a message on Nicole, "We just got word from the Dark Panthers have taken back Robotnik's scrap metal!" Bunnie said, "Now we can go to Tezziah instead of Rotobotropolis to get parts for machines!" The forests animals cheered some more.

Sonic and Sally take a walk in the forest, "Hey Sal! What do you think the Dark Panthers did to Robuttnik?"

"Probably nothing nice if I had to guess!" said Sally.

In Tezziah on the Dark Panther's ranch. Robotnik and Snively both woke up from the knock out gas. Only to find themselves stuck in old fashioned pillory stocks. "What is this! I want to know what is happening now!" screams Robotnik. "Think we've been captured sir." said Snively. "Oh is that it? I know we've been captured! You don't have to tell me!" Robotnik shouted.

The Dark Panthers move toward Robotnik and Snively and branded with in the backs with a poker stick. "OUCH!" "YEESH!" "Consider this payback for stealing back the scrap metal!" said a Dark Panther. "And for roboticizing our prize bull!" A whistle is heard that was played by one of the Dark Panthers and the roboticized bull from earlier comes charging at Robotnik and Snively. "We tricked you so we can have the pleasure of tormenting you!" one Panther tells them. "You never should've trusted us." "Once we get some chump you like you to trust us, oh boy!"

"You dare call me chump!" growled Robotnik.

"I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU ALL!" cried Snively going into a tantrum-esque frenzy.

"You Dark Panthers are the most provincial savages I've ever meet! ONE DAY HEDGEHOG! ONE DAY! JUST YOU WAIT..."

"Oh gosh! Will you two SHUT UP!" yelled one of the Dark Panthers.

As the roboticized bull charges into Robotnik and Snively. Afterwards they both were meet with the stampede of all the Dark Panther's bulls from their ranch.


End file.
